Falling into You
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: Set after Exodus the survivors believe the ones on the raft are dead but then they mysteriously reappear with three new survivors. But they find something even more strange as they continue to explore the island. Theres underground tunnels. this is a Sawy
1. Prologue

Title: Falling Into You  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Kate/Sawyer, Claire/Charlie, Ana-Lucia/Jack(maybe)  
Summary: Set after Exodus if you have seen the whole of Season 1 your good. When pieces of the raft come onto the beach people presume the four men on the raft are dead. Word spreads pretty quickly but Sawyer, Jin and Michael have ended up on another part of the island. They meet 3 new survivors one of them being Ana-Lucia. They start heading back to camp. But what lies underneath this island that they haven't discovered yet. This is set about 3 days after some of the raft has washed up and Jack and Locke are trying to find their way down the Hatch while Kate and Hurley have gone back to the beach.  
Warnings: some language but not alot  
Status of fic: WIP  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC. 

_Prologue_

Kate was sitting beside Claire and Aaron they were trying to get him to go to sleep but he wasn't having anything to do with it. "I don't know what to do, he wont eat, he wont sleep. Jack says theres nothing wrong with him," Claire said tiredly.

Kate wasn't listening she knew it was rude but ever since pieces of the raft had floated up on the beach she had felt numb. She had never gotten to say goodbye how stupid was that he was god knows where dead or so they all thought. But there was a possability she'd never see him again. She rubbed the back of her neck. And suddenly snapped out of it when Claire cleared her throat. "Sorry Claire what did you say?" she asked.

Claire looked at her strangely and shook her head. "I was saying Jack says theres nothing wrong with him." she smiled gently and shook her head.

The other girl nodded and smiled. "Ah okay well thats good at least theres nothing phsyically wrong with him." She smiled and shrugged. "Sorry my mind is on other things."

Claire nodded and sighed and looked out at the ocean. "Maybe they aren't dead maybe they'll come walking out on the beach any moment now." Kate nodded and ran her fingers through her hair looking down at the sand in disbelief. Claire put her hand on her shoulder. "If they are alive they'll come back here."

Kate looked at her and smiled and nodded. "I know they will but what if they are dead who killed them is it another foe out there that we don't know about?" she asked quietly. She touched Aarons forehead and smiled and then looked at Claire. "Thanks I need to go do something sitting here is driving me crazy." She stood up and walked off.

Claire watched her go and shook her head she looked down at Aaron. "She's crazy." She saw Charlie approaching and smiled. "Hey, Charlie."

Charlie came and sat down on the beach beside her he stroked Aarons cheek. "Hey Claire how are you?"

Claire smiled. "I'm all right trying to get Aaron to sleep easier said than done of course." She sighed and shook her head. She looked at her son who was staring back at her and she stroked his cheek.

Kate walked into the jungle and hummed to herself she'd needed to get away from the beach and everyone that was on it. She pulled her backpack around her back and pushed some hair behind her ear. She kept walking she heard footsteps coming towards her she stopped.

Kate kept walking and she came to a sort of clearing in the forest and what she saw next surprised her. Standing in the middle of the jungle was Sawyer he was talking to a girl she didn't recognize. Michael and Jin were with them as well. He turned when he heard her coming. "Hey Freckles."

To be continued...

sorry it was short but i needed to get that off my chest


	2. Chapter 1

hehe thanks everyone yes i'm continuing just for all of you 

**Chapter 1**

Kate was stunned she couldn't believe her eyes Sawyer was standing in front of her. No this was either a really good figment of her imagination or he was actually standing there. She looked at him and decided to walk over she touched him slowly. Throwing my arms around him would be good too but I'd get some strange stares from Jin and Michael.

Sawyer watched her come closer she was acting weird, well okay weirder than usual. The past few days were cleared from his mind seeing her again after thinking he'd never see her again was a blessing. He swallowed slightly and reached out and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey you okay?" he asked softly.

She looked at him and nodded. "I thought you were dead we all thought you were all dead." She looked at Michael and Jin and saw Michaels worried expression she didn't see Walt around. She looked at Sawyer quizzically and he shook his head. She took that as I'll tell you later.

The other girl that she didn't recognize stepped forward Kate looked at her. She looked like she had a bit of an attitude as well. "I'm Ana-Lucia Cortez I presume your apart of the group Sawyer, Michael and Jin are apart of," she said evenly.

Kate nodded and smiled a little. "In that respect you would be correct yes I'm Kate." She looked at the other two she shrugged when they didn't introduce themselves. She saw it was getting dark. "We'd better make camp for the night."

Ana-Lucia nodded. "I agree with Kate here jungles not the best place at night," she said. She walked over to the two men she had come with and started talking to them in hushed voices.

Kate watched her and shrugged she turned back to Sawyer as Jin and Michael joined them. "What the hell happened out there we've been finding bits and pieces of the raft all along the beach for the last three days," she said quietly.

Michael looked at her and bit his lip. "We saw something on the radar so we sent up the flare a boat came towards us they demanded Walt they shot Sawyer and blew up the raft and took my son," he said shaking his head.

She looked at him dumbfounded surely she couldn't have heard him right he couldn't have said they took Walt or shot Sawyer for that matter. A while later she was sitting against a tree she hadn't really felt like talking to anyone. She saw the men sitting around the fire. She felt someone come up beside her she looked and saw it was Ana-Lucia. "You care about him," she stated.

Kate looked at her and then saw who she was staring at Sawyer. She nodded "yes I do," she replied.

Ana sat down and looked towards the men. "Why haven't you told him cause its quite obvious you haven't," she said.

Kate looked at her "its none of your business really why I haven't told him I don't even know you." She stood up and walked away. She sat down nearer the fire and looked over at Ana and shook her head she brushed her hair away from her face. She sighed silently.

Sawyer looked over and saw her sitting by herself he walked over to her. And sat down beside her. "Ana getting on your nerves is she?" he asked.

She looked at him and shook her head slightly. "No not really she just said something to me that made a lot of sense for a complete stranger thats a little weird." She ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. "Why didn't you say goodbye to me," she blurted out.

He looked at her he was a little taken back by the question. Why hadn't he said goodbye to her he was the one leaving shouldn't it have been the other way around or was that just his logic. He shook his head and sighed "I could ask you the same thing Freckles," he replied.

Kate looked at him and glared slightly. She looked down "I thought you didn't want me to say goodbye." She thought about that oh what a great response Kate could you sound any more pathetic than you already do. Quite possibly yes she looked at him through the corner of her eye.

Sawyer laughed slightly and shook his head. "And here I was thinking the same thing." He looked at her and watched her silently. "After what I did didn't think you'd really ever want to see me again let alone talk to me." He brushed some hair away from her face. "We don't communicate very well as it is."

She smiled and nodded. "Yea thats probably all too true." She reached out and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad your okay where did you get shot anyways?"

He shrugged his right shoulder and moved his shirt down and showed her the plaster over the wound. "I'm gonna have to get the Doc to look at but its fine didn't hit any arteries or anything went straight out."

Kate reached over and tentatively touched it and grimaced. But smiled a little at him. "Well its good it didn't hit anything you need both of these."

To be continued...

oh god that was bad but anyway hope you enjoy it well I think its bad I get to think that.


End file.
